Eriel
• • - Eric (a human) and Ariel (a mermaid) • • • - Eric mentioned in the first movie that he was had no interest in other women interested in him and the prequel TV series showed Ariel with a lack of interest in men. They were each other's true love. }} Eriel is the het ship between Ariel and Eric from The Little Mermaid and Once Upon A Time fandoms. Canon Disney The Little Mermaid After Ariel notices a ship pass above her secret grotto, she swims up to the survive to take a closer look and as she secretly watches the party that is happening on the ship, she spots Eric where it is love at first sight for her. As Eric wasn't aware that a mermaid is very close by and secretly watching him with affection. When the ship got hit by a terrible storm and all but Eric got off the ship that is able to explode from the remaining fireworks onboard, Ariel spots an unconscious Eric that is about to drown the mermaid swims to his rescue. The next day Ariel is able to swim Eric to a beach, even though she wasn't very sure if he is still alive when she brought him to sure; until she saw him breathing. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Few years after their wedding, Eric and Ariel have become the proud parents of their beautiful daughter Melody, a child that is born between the "sea and shore". They have planed to raise her between their two worlds, but when Melody's life was put in danger by Ursula's sister, even though both of Ariel and Eric's actions allowed them to save her, Ariel became scared that they wouldn't be so lucky next time and decides to raise her away from the sea until Morgana is caught; understanding her fear for their daughter's life Eric agrees with his wife and they build a large wall that separates them from the sea. Over the years they made Melody believe that mermaids and the underwater kingdom of Atlantica is a fairy tale, until the day their daughter uncovered the necklace that her grandfather had given her and had began to ask questions. Seeing his wife upset on the matter, Eric tells Ariel that it is time for Melody to know the truth, from them, and as they went to look for her Sebastian informs them that Melody has runaway, out on the open sea. After having no luck in finding her on the surface of the sea, Eric asks Ariel to join her father's side of the search party under the sea as a mermaid, again. Ariel didn't want to leave Eric's side but after he reminds her that out of the two of them she knows both the ocean and their daughter, making her the perfect person to bring Melody back home to them. Before Ariel finds Melody in Morgana's lair, she sends word to both Eric and her merfamily so they could finally put an end to the sea witch; and keep Melody safe from her forever. When they arrived, however, Morgana already had Ariel in her tentacles in which worried Eric when he saw the danger she's in, and shortly after the sea witch had her rays drag him into the seas Ariel breaks free to save him before he drowns. While Ariel is able to save her husband Morgana uses her new powers to make her bow to the new queen, until Melody's actions saves them all. With the sea witch no longer able to harm them ever again and thanks to their daughter's much better idea, shortly after Ariel became a human again, the people of the land and sea were finally able to live beside each other side. In which pleases both of her parents and they all have fun in the sea's water, where both Ariel and Eric share a kiss. Once Upon a Time Sometime after Ariel saves Eric from drowning and falls in love with him, she uncovers an invitation to a party he'll be attending. Because it is being held on the very day merfolk are able to turn their fins into a pair of legs, Ariel realizes that the party is the perfect moment to see him again. Moments Kingdom Hearts II * As Eric went back to the beach he found himself on the night he was rescued, he hears the singing voice of the woman who saved him coming from the direction of the sea's waves. * When Eric finds a voiceless, human Ariel on the beach she gives him the gold pendant he lost, and he thanks her for its return before bring her back to his castle. * After Ariel reveals herself to be a mermaid to Eric and is prepared to say "good bye" to him before of it, Eric dives into the water so he could ask Ariel if she could teach him how to swim before the two hug each other. Broadway Musical * As Eric talks with Ariel about her voiceless voice he tells her that dancing is a language that doesn't need spoken works, as he teaches her. * At the singing contest Ariel "sings" to Eric through dance steps, and while no one understood that she was "saying" Eric did. * Their first kiss brings back Ariel's voice. Children Melody Melody is the daughter of Disney's The Little Mermaid versions of Ariel and Eric. Her birth was being celebrated out on the sea, between the people of the land and Atlantica when Morgana attacks the boat. While she was driven away, Ariel and Eric decided that it would be best to keep her away from the sea. Melody grew up knowing nothing of her mermaid family or heritage, but, much like her mother was drawn towards the land, Melody feels drawn to the sea. Melody's ability to understand certain kinds of animals could have been from her mother's mermaid origins. Her hair is the same color as her father's. Elle Elle is the daughter of the Disney Descendants versions of Ariel and Eric. She is shown to be wheelchaired bound and has dyed her hair in all three films, as the first film had her as a brunette and in Descendants 2 she's a blonde, while in Descendants 3 only a few parts of her hair have been dyed blue. For a long she was only known as the "Princess in wheelchair", before Kenny Ortega confirmed on the set of the third film that the said princess is called Elle and that she is the daughter of Ariel. Fanon The ship has support due to its canon status in a Disney movie. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Ariel/Prince Eric (Disney) on FanFiction.Net :Ariel/Prince Eric (Kingdom Hearts) on FanFiction.Net :Ariel/Prince Eric (Once Upon A Time) on FanFiction.Net DEVIANT ART : Trivia * They are one of the many canon Disney couples to be seen in the Kingdom Hearts series. * Eric and Ariel's happy reunion moment in the near end of the Disney film is recreated, as well as mirrored in the Once Upon A Time series. ** As Ariel is seen wearing a blue dress, bear foot, and Eric picks her up in his arms and swings her around by the sure line, before they kiss. Gallery Disney The Little Mermaid Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2959.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5803.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6856.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7224.jpg Ariel_and_Eric_-_The_Little_Mermaid.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8646.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9080.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9082.jpg The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3052.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3783.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3840.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7447.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7987.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-8080.jpg Kingdom Hearts (series) On_the_Beach_01_KHII.png On_the_Beach_02_KHII.png Once Upon a Time OUAT Eriel by onceuponatimeihadalife.gif OUaT_Eriel_in_Storybrooke.png OUaT_Eriel_Reunion.jpg Fan Art Eric_and_Ariel_by_archibaldart.jpg Ariel_and_Eric_by_romancemedia.jpg The_Little_Mermaid_kiss_by_illustrationsbydil.jpg Disney_and_OUaT_The_Little_Mermaid_togther_again_by_newtscamanders.gif HISTORY TO THE UPSIDE DOWN by FERNL.jpg Modern Casual Eric and Ariel by a-tmospher-e.jpg Navigation